Marie
Marie is the secondary Amtrak locomotive from Rails of Highland Valley. She is Lily's travel partner. Bio Marie is a friendly engine who pulls passenger trains for Amtrak all the time and often is around to help Lily with her work. She is in the same engine class as Lily and she is also Lily's sidekick. She is friends with the good engines from the series but has low tolerance for the bad or annoying engines (with a few exceptions such as Michael and Wyatt). As a matter of fact, she tends to have anger problems when a bad locomotive takes it too far. She also wants to scrap all bad locomotives, especially Lilie the VIA Rail P42, Neville the Amtrak P42, Dave the CSX ES40DC, Larry the CSX AC6000CW, and Waidy the CSX SD40-2. She also hates Ivonov, as he made her trail on the Silver Meteor in September 2016. Marie's first official appearance was in Episode 3 and she has since reappeared in most subsequent episodes and shorts. In Edwards vs. Amtrak, she served in the jury, but told the bad engines off several times. Two episodes later, she did an excursion with Shawn, Lilim, Michael, and Lily. In Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck, she overtook Tannen and Adumb, which pissed them off! In September 2016, her real life model was spotted trailing behind CSX C40-9W #9035 (Ivonov) on the Silver Meteor. Her voice is Ivona Salli. Basis Marie is an Amtrak P42 numbered 191. Appearances Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time (cameo) * Difficult Planning Shorts * Lily vs. Lilie (mentioned) * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce (mentioned) * Will's Revenge on Adam * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Nicholas's Revenge on Josh Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special Trivia * She is second Amtrak engine to receive a name. * She is Lily's sidekick, partner, and closest friend. * Although she and Lily are only one number apart, they are friends rather than sisters. * She is named after the Eight Marbles character of the same name, who is also Lily's fighting partner. * She also appears in Tales on Springfield Railroad as B32-8WH #512, Tales on Harrison Rails as F40PH #230), Rails of Sherman Hill as the exact same model as her ROHV self, and Rails of the Mojave as NS C40-9 #8784. * Because Lily isn't actually her sister, it can be assumed that Marty is her brother. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Female Characters Category:GE Locomotives Category:Protagonists Category:Amtrak Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Eight Marbles Characters Category:Passenger engines Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Characters that got revenge on other characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Partners of other characters Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters